Lazos de tinta
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —Creo que Sasuke sólo quería probar su punto. Un asentimiento general antes de que Sai completara. —Parece que el único que lo tiene chiquito es Naruto. —¡Sai!


**Lazos de amistad.**

**Lazos de tinta.**

**Palabras: 1860.**

* * *

Él era una hoja en blanco.

Sin nombre.

Sin propósito.

Sin sentimientos.

Sin pasado.

Era y no a la vez.

Estaba ahí –arrodillado, de pie o en cuclillas-, pero no existía en realidad.

La frase "el que no conoce su historia, está condenado a repetirla" tomaba un nuevo significado para él; ¿qué historia podría repetirse cuando no tenía ninguna?

Sólo había dos cosas en su mente, dos cosas claras sobre él mismo que, de una u otra manera, lo mantenían con vida. Dos conceptos claros, dos verbos rectores marcados con fuego: servir y dibujar.

_Sirvo a Danzö-sama. _

_Sé dibujar._

Sí, él era un chico sin memoria, equipado tan sólo con una misión sin fundamento, mucha tinta y un pequeño libro incompleto.

Así era Sai… hasta que se empezó a llamar Sai.

* * *

El nombre vino de manera tan mundana y normal que jamás hubiera podido sospechar que sería algo importante.

"Para esta misión serás Sai".

Vino igual que los anteriores: a través de la voz rasposa y severa del Danzö. Vino sin emociones, sin un timbre especial, sin un atisbo de expectativa. Sólo llegó, plano y común.

_Sai. _

Temporalmente era Sai. Y Sai tenía una misión:

Eliminar a Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Lo especial llegó entonces cuando se unió al _Equipo Kakashi_. Cuando _realmente_ se unió a ellos.

A un rubio estúpido llamado Naruto (que además tenía el pene chiquito).

A una mujer engañosa llamada Sakura (que además era fea).

Ambos tenían una obsesión con una casi molesta amistad con un traidor.

Y Sai sólo notó que algo en él había cambiado cuando falló en su misión simplemente por esto, por _ellos_.

Por ver hasta dónde llegaban sus lazos con la persona que él debía matar.

Sí… Cuando se unió al_ Equipo Kakashi _fue que _realmente_ empezó a llamarse Sai.

* * *

Naruto era algo especial.

Era explosivo, sonriente, exhalaba energía, buena voluntad e ingenuidad. Naruto era un optimista de primera generación y tenía una voluntad inquebrantable. Se esforzaba, gritaba y lloraba sin misterio.

Naruto le ayudó a recordar el final de su libro.

Y, cuando lo miraba, Sai no podía evitar pensar que era su opuesto.

Pero curiosamente Sasuke también lo era… y, aun así, Naruto metía las manos al fuego por el Uchiha, movía el cielo y la tierra por encontrarlo.

Era raro.

Pero en alguna parte hasta ahora dormida de su ser, Sai empezó a sentir (sí, sentir) que sería agradable tener compañeros que se preocuparan por él.

Decidió que quería hacer amigos.

Decidió que quería a Naruto como su amigo.

También a Sakura.

A los ninjas de Konoha.

Y fue por eso que Sai fue por primera vez a la biblioteca y buscó un libro sobre relaciones humanas.

Después se le volvió costumbre.

* * *

El tiempo pasó.

Todo era tan complicado… Si decía una cosa, estaba mal, pero si decía lo contrario también. Sakura se enojaba y lo golpeaba cuando era sincero, pero también lo hacía cuando decía una mentirilla.

Naruto se asustaba y le gritaba cuando lo abrazaba para intentar reconfortarlo.

"¡No soy de esos, Sai!"

¿Qué se suponía que significaba? ¿Naruto no era de las personas que les gusta estar acompañadas cuando tienen miedo? ¡Quién podría saberlo!

Sí, todo era muy complicado… pero, extrañamente, todo parecía también más divertido.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, más rápido de lo que debería, y con éste llegó la guerra.  
La guerra para proteger a su primer amigo.

_Naruto…  
_

* * *

Ver a Naruto luchar contra Madara Uchiha junto con Sasuke fue algo increíble. Increíble en el sentido que no se podía creer.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Algo explotó dentro de Sai. Era una sensación cálida parecida al alivio. Naruto siempre había tenido la razón, sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados. Sai había depositado su confianza en lo correcto, había confiado en la verdad. Naruto había cumplido su sueño, logrado su objetivo.

Y la alegría de su amigo era también la suya.

Pero por más que intentaba callar la vocecita aguda que susurraba en su mente palabras inquietantes, Sai no podía.

Si Sasuke estaba ahora al lado de Naruto, ¿entonces qué pasaría con él?

Sasuke era el integrante original del _Equipo Kakashi. _De cierta manera parecía como si él mismo fuese como una vulgar copia.

Aunque se alegraba del logro de Naruto, Sai sintió por primera vez la desagradable y punzante sensación de la incertidumbre.

Quizá su amistad con Naruto no había sido tan fuerte, quizá habían tenido muy poco tiempo, quizá él no era suficiente, quizá no podía compararse a Sasuke…

Quizá sus lazos eran como sus dibujos: siempre terminaban desapareciendo en una lluvia de tinta.

Quizá sus lazos eran de tinta.

* * *

La guerra acabó.

Ganaron.

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki fueron los héroes.

¿El saldo?

Muchos muertos y dos héroes inconscientes.

* * *

Sai y Sakura no se despegaron un segundo del hospital. El mundo afuera estaba en paz, pero era un desastre.

El mundo esperaba impaciente el regreso de los héroes dormidos. Sai sólo esperaba el despertar de su amigo.

Uchiha fue el primero en volver (a los dos meses) y, casi como si estuviesen conectados, Naruto llegó dos días después.

Confundido y anonadado, con el cabello un poco pálido, pero la sonrisa brillante permanentemente pegada en el rostro junto con unos ojos azules siempre brillantes, Naruto dijo hola al mundo.

El sol volvió a iluminar Konoha.

* * *

Cuando Naruto prácticamente le rogó, le chilló, para que sacara tiempo de su apretada agenda y le ayudara a convencer a todos a que los acompañaran a las aguas termales, Sai pensó que nunca iba a cambiar.

—Pero Naruto… pensé que tenías reunión con el concejo —alzó una ceja—, eso dijo Shikamaru-san.

—¡Báh! —los ojos azules rodaron—Puedo ser hokage sin reunirme con esos vejetes. Tengo el puesto asegurado´ttebayó.

Bueno, tenía un punto.

Sasuke había expresado –según había oído- su deseo por obtener el puesto, pero era más que obvio que no iba a ser fácilmente aceptado. Naruto, en cambio, tenía una imagen irreprochable.

Sai se lo pensó.

—Además después de tener el puesto no tendré nadita de tiempo para pasar con mis amigos, Sai —Naruto lloriqueó—, quiero aprovechar mientras puedo.

—Uhm… —ladeó la cabeza.

Bañarse en aguas termales con los camaradas estrechaba los lazos de amistad, había leído una vez. Y hace tiempo que no tenía un poco de relajación…

—Bien.

—¡Yujú, tarde de chicos´ttebayó! Sai, tú ve por Cejotas, yo llevaré arrastrado a Sasuke-teme´ttebayó.

Bueno, sí…

Se le había olvidado que el Uchiha estaba en la aldea.

* * *

Naruto se sumergió con un gemido extremadamente exagerado de alivio. —Ah~ —el agua le llegaba a la barbilla antes de exclamar:—¡Un héroe se merece esto y mucha más ´ttebayó!

—¡Cierto, Naruto-kun! —apoyó Lee—¡que el vapor nos recargue nuevamente de energía!

—¡Así se habla, Cejotas!

—¡Y después de salir, daremos mil vueltas a la aldea, usando sólo una mano!

—Tsk, son tan ruidosos… Qué problema.

—Se lo merecen, Shikamaru —Chöji agregó complacido—. Es mejor que ver a Naruto postrado en una cama.

Kiba soltó una risotada y el otro Kiba (que en realidad era Akamaru) ladró excitado.

Sai sonreía de la manera usual, simplemente dedicándose a escuchar la conversación reciente. Shino se mantenía, como era normal, silencioso y Sasuke…

Sasuke lo estaba mirando, aunque de manera excepcionalmente discreta. Naruto hundió casi toda la cabeza y ambos azabaches entraron entonces en el rango de visión del otro (pues el rubio estaba a la mitad).

Sai acentuó la sonrisa amable. Después de todo, no debía actuar descortésmente con el amigo de su amigo. Pero la expresión de Sasuke no cambió. Simplemente lo miraba.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que todos entraran en un sagrado silencio, notándose obviamente incomodos con la confrontación visual.

Uchiha Sasuke fue el primero en hablar: —Eres tú —dijo, claramente recordando su muy antiguo encuentro en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Luego agregó—, mi reemplazo.

Y el ambiente se tensó. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chöji y Lee apretaron los dientes. _Mierda._

Naruto, con los oídos cubiertos por el agua, se mantenía ajeno a todo mientras formaba burbujitas de aire con la boca.

—Me llamo Sai —inclinó suavemente la cabeza—. Un gusto conocerte, traidor-san.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Todos contuvieron el aire (excepto Shino, tan tranquilo como siempre). Shikamaru pudo haber jurado que los ojos del oficialmente declarado último Uchiha cambiaron de color, y entonces…

¡Puf!

Naruto sacó la cabeza de golpe y, sacudiéndose como un cachorro, los empapó a los dos. —¡Ah, casi dos minutos´ttebayó! —exclamó orgulloso de su nuevo logro, completamente inocente de la tragedia evitada.

—Tsk, dobe.

—Naruto-kun, ten más cuidado.

Naruto miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y soltó una risotada. Sasuke y Sai exprimiendo un mechón frontal de oscuro cabello empapado parecía ser para él un escenario divertido. —¡Wow, se ven igualitos´ttebayó!

La respuesta fue rápida y en dúo. —No me parezco en nada a él.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué hay con ese corito? —la voz burlona de Kiba retumbó junto a su risa.

A Sai no le pareció gracioso. En absoluto. Pero se mantuvo callado…

A veces el silencio era la mejor forma de evitar problemas y de herir sentimientos, había leído en un libro.

—Ah, cierto, ustedes no se conocen como debe ser —Naruto carraspeó, poniéndose repentinamente serio y las risas se silenciaron. Cinco pares de ojos más se fijaron atentos en ellos—. Sai, él es Sasuke. Sasuke, él es Sai.

—Sí, ya había tenido el placer —Sai no tenía que ser un genio con respecto a las personas (que no lo era) para poder identificar el sarcasmo en la voz.

—Así que este es tu amigo, Naruto-kun —comentó amablemente, dirigiéndose únicamente al futuro hokage—, ¿tiene el pene tan pequeño como el tuyo?

—¡Sai! —el vapor salía por los poros de la piel del rubio. Sai notó el rostro de Sasuke poniéndose un poco morado, ¿o era su imaginación?... Uchiha Sasuke parecía tan difícil de leer—¡Degenerado, no digas esas cosas´ttebayó! Y n-no… ¡mi pene no es pequeño!

—¿Que no? Pero sí es una decepción para el líder de una aldea…

—Sí, Naruto, deberían quitarte el puesto por eso, ¿verdad, Akamaru?

—¡Guau!

—¡Es el poder de la juventud!

—La valentía de un hombre se mide popularmente por el tamaño de su-

—¡Cállense todos!

Sí, Naruto estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Era tan mojigato.

La risilla sobria y refinada, pero no menos burlona de Sasuke les hizo a todos parpadear. Sai inclinó la cabeza, repentinamente interesado.

No dijo nada.

Sasuke Uchiha simplemente los ignoró y salió del agua. Puso una toalla en su cintura y, con paso firme pero calmado, se alejó de ellos. —Tengo hambre —avisó, desapareciendo de su vista.

Todos parpadearon.

Un minuto de silencio.

Luego, fue el estratega quien habló. —Creo que Sasuke sólo quería probar su punto.

Un asentimiento general antes de que Sai completara. —Parece que el único que lo tiene chiquito es Naruto.

—¡Sai!

Y mientras se destornillaban de la risa y la escena se convertía en una batalla de salpicar agua, Sai se sintió alegre.

Allí, mientras reían y molestaban a Naruto, se sintió parte de algo.

Algo más grande que un equipo de trabajo.

Los lazos que se formaban alrededor de Naruto eran lazos de tinta permanente.


End file.
